


For Want of a Sandwich

by writingfromdarkplaces



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromdarkplaces/pseuds/writingfromdarkplaces
Summary: A brief moment between Jake and Ellie after a failed attempt to eat out.Can be considered to be in the same universe as Finding Futures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not actually sure how I managed this because fluff seemed impossible after a long day of work and a very depressing realization. I came up with a new theory as to why things were written the way they were in season thirteen, and I couldn't bring myself to work on the canon reconciliation fic I was doing. 
> 
> I floundered a bit, unable to find something to get me writing, and then this line on a website managed to spark something, but... I wish I had like a place or a poll or something for prompts. Then again, I would probably not be able to fill most of them as inspiration is so fickle.

* * *

“I don't think that person knows how sandwiches are supposed to work,” Ellie grumbled as she leaned back in the passenger seat, trying to find a comfortable position, which there didn't seem to be any. She didn't think she was that big yet, but she swore she felt like she was. 

“I think,” Jake said as he leaned across the car to help buckle her in, “that person had no idea how to deal with your kind of pregnancy craving.”

Ellie shook her head. “I didn't order anything I haven't ordered before.”

Jake hesitated for a second, then he shrugged. “Maybe not, but I'm not sure you've ever ordered _that_ much of it before.”

“It was not that much.”

“Ellie, the sandwich fell apart.”

“I know. That's what I mean about him not knowing how sandwiches are supposed to work.”

Jake started laughing. She glared at him, but he just shook his head. He kissed her, keeping his hands on her face as he smiled at her. “I love you.”


End file.
